Yaju (The Beast)
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: A big twist on the tale of Beauty and the Beast featuring an all Naruto cast. SasuSaku. "The first time her name rolled off his tongue was indescribable. He put emphasis on every syllable, leaving her trembling. 'Sakura' He obviously knew the hold he had on her, by letting her name snake from his lips once more. She took a breath, and let herself go." M for sex, language, violence
1. Chapter 1

**I tend to write immediately after I find something that reminds me even the slightest of Sasuke and Sakura. This particular story was inspired as I was having a nostalgic afternoon watching old Disney movies; one of which was Beauty and the Beast. This has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while now. So, I decided to clean it up and publish it because it came out far more beautiful than I could have imagined. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing the first chapter. I am trying to incorporate as many Naruto Universe characters as well as canon pairings that I can as well. Also, this will probably prove to be longer than most of my stories and I will hopefully update 2 chapters at a time for your convenience:) Though inspired by watching the Disney movie, I am trying to pull more plot details from the original story by French novelist Villeneuve. Be advised, this is rated M for a reason. Language, violence, and many sexual adult themes lay ahead.**

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere..I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand that I want so much more than they've got planned.._

 _._

Chapter 1

Cradled by the soft pine and lush green prairies of the old European countryside, lay an intricate rural village that stands tall and proud without any differentiable physical attributes. To any weary traveler that happened to come upon the archaic town, it would look to be as any other.

An older master merchant and a self-proclaimed business man's wife called this village home, reluctantly. Once her days of lush and luxury ran dry along with her income with the passing of her husband, she and her lone daughter settled into the snug little town. Though their watermill home was of the nicest in the village, it was almost inhabitable compared to the mansion they once possessed. Now a thing of the past, the two made due.

The merchant's first and only late husband provided her with the love of her life; her daughter, Sakura. Named after the Japanese spring from where her father originated, she grew into the land's most precious flower. Her beauty was known far and wide, but went sadly underappreciated. The locals deemed her odd and precocious; often spreading lies of her soft pastel pink hair as being the product of dyes and the emerald gleam of her eyes that of the expensive greens she ingests. The envy of the townspeople infected one another like a plague, practically exiling young Sakura. She would often venture out of her and her mother's home into the village in search of something to soothe her constantly reeling mind. The townspeople would greet her like any other, but would not pleasure her with small talk or hospitality of any kind. If her looks did not turn them away, it was her unnerving need to help the young children of the town and her intellect for a more modern approach to medicine. They despised her young heart. The villagers did not admire her need to help. Instead, they found it mistrusting. The townspeople, except for a small few, and for lack of better words, were vultures.

Two green jewels finally settled on a small, archaic book with a densely dusted navy blue binding.

 _Medicology: A Complete Guide and Illustration_

She traced the book's gold trimmed title with her fingertips, wearing a steadily growing grin. She loved discovering new material. Anything to keep her busy.

"So, looks like you've found a diamond in the ruff." the old bookshop's owner pulled her from her thoughts as she reeled over how fun it would be to learn everything this book had to offer.

She offered him up her large grin, "Yes! I can't wait to start this one. I'm going to have to hurry up and finish _Anatomy and Physiology I_ first so I can check this baby out." She had been coming to the old forgotten shop ever since she first stumbled upon it her second day in the village. The owner was not as expected of a dingy bookstore owner. He was strikingly handsome, and all the more attractive as he denounced all the fan girls that would flood him. Sakura wondered if since he was so striking now, how much more handsome he could possibly be under that mask her wore. The silk darkened blue mask covered his nose and mouth and continued down his strong neck. His hair was the color of a rain cloud and sprayed sporadically around his round eyes. He was like a father-figure to her now; someone she would always feel safe with. He was the first friend she had made in the silly little village.

"Go ahead, take it home today." He leant casually against one of the bookcases, completely nonchalant.

She beamed, "Really?! No, I couldn't!"

He smiled with his eyes, "Of course you can, Sakura. You keep me in business. It's the least I could do. Besides you bring me my Icha Icha every week straight from the source and I couldn't be more indebted to you." As he spoke, he slowly rose the trash novel up and began reading where he had left off. Her excitement turned into slight disgust.

"That's so gross I really hope you don't tell women you read that trash. No wonder you can't get a date."

He simply shut his eyes in a smile and added with the most perverted of giggles, "Jiraiya has really done it this time."

She grunted and placed her beloved new book into her small brown knapsack. Jiraiya was an old friend of her mother's whom gave them the cottage they now have. To help with money, she delivers his "romance" novels to the perverts of the village. Hot and fresh from the source.

"Again, gross Kakashi. Anyway, I better be getting back mom is going to kill me I'm supposed to make dinner tonight." She hurriedly started for the door.

He sent her a small wave of parting while still burying his nose in the novel's perverted pages, "See ya next time."

It wasn't a long walk back to their new home, or not so new home anymore. She had called this place her abode for just over a year now. It still hasn't sunken in. She missed her friends, she missed the giant bookstores and shops and kind people. She missed her old life.

Their cottage wasn't so bad. At least, she didn't think so. Her mother loathed it. She despised the size and shape and altogether craftsmanship. Sakura found it utterly adorable, and more efficient for a family of two instead of a five bedroom mansion on a crystal blue lake they never took advantage of.

She took the grey stone steps to the old wood and nail door, "Hey I'm so sorry I'm.."

She let her voice trail as she discovered her mother's uncharacteristically unlively form. She sat at the small wooden table Jiraiya had built for them. "Shut the door, Sakura."

When the door clicked and the afternoon wind became barricaded, she began speaking again.

Her mother swallowed, "Sit down, please."

Slowly, Sakura sat across the way in a matching wooded chair. Her mother obviously hadn't been getting much sleep. Her beautiful skin seemed paler, sadder. How had she not noticed this morning? Her long yellow blond hair hung in her eyes as she avoided eye contact.

Sakura's brows clashed together, "Is everything alright?.."

"I've been given some work back in the city." Well that didn't sound as melancholy as she had built it up to be.

"Mom! That's great!"

She held her cream hand up in protest, silently asking Sakura to let her finish.

"It's only for the weekend, and I must go it alone, Sakura."

Realization flickered across her emeralds, "Oh..I see. Well, I guess that's not too bad. It's only for a weekend."

"Yes. But, we don't have the transportation and servants we once did. I will take the journey completely alone this time."

Sakura slammed her fist into the slick wood, "No! Are you crazy? You'll easily get lost or even worse, killed! No job is worth that!"

"Sakura, please. We need this."

Sakura's angry felt almost tangible, "No. We don't _need_ this. We are surviving just fine here."

"Survivng, Sakura, is not the same as living."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you that unhappy, Mom?"

Her mother immediately rose to calm Sakura's misunderstanding, "No! Please, it's not that. It's not you. I just..need more."

"Well don't you think I need more too?! You're always bugging me with when I'll get married and have children and here you are already having done that and still wanting more out of life!"

The beautiful blond's eyes narrowed, "You must wed someone soon, Sakura, or you will amount to nothing. How do you think I got to where I was? Through my own means? Ha! Your father cleared the path for me, as your husband will for you."

"What if I don't want to get married, huh? Look," she pulled the old navy book from her satchel, "Once I get all of this down, I can truly help people. I can bring medicine to this village. I can change the way they look at healing."

Her mother rose from her seat in anger, "That's enough Sakura. I will have no more talk of this. You want to live in this hell hole for the rest of your life? You want to waste that beauty by staying cooped up in here with your nose in a book? Be my guest!" Enraged, she pulled the textbook from Sakura's hands flinging it through the foyer's open window.

"No!" Sakura's arms scattered for the book as she heard it thud outside. Although, the thud sounded more like a small splash. Like it had landed in something wet.

She closed her eyes, arms outstretched through the window still. "No..Please, please." She dared to peek beneath her lids. Her beautiful book, full of information that the village was in dire need of, was settled neatly in a puddle of mud from the morning rain. Its pages, once full of promise, now littered with mud and muck.

"Sakura..look, I"

"I don't care about your plans for me. I have my own." Sakura gave her mother her back, she refused to meet her eyes. "Just go."

She heard soft steps behind her, headed for the coat rack by the door.

"One day, Sakura, you're going to drive a man truly crazy." Her mother shook her head, and exited the cottage she'll never see as their home.

Her mother didn't return that night, obviously showing she had truly gone to the city on her own despite Sakura's reservations. _What a stubborn old woman._ The next morning, she rose alone. She cooked and ate her daily eggs and toast, and started for the one place she knew she could find refuge.

The village was livelier than normal that morning. The small market district was littered with banners and colorful flags. A festival maybe? She didn't recall anything of importance happening last spring. She finally found a small banner hanging from a shop owner's upstairs apartment window.

 **Congratulations!**

Congratulations? Did someone just announce their pregnancy? Is anyone she know getting married? How could she not know? She snaked through the steadily crowding streets in hopes that Kakashi's shop wasn't full of random "celebrators."

"Sakuraaaaaa" Her body froze mid stride at the sound of her name. That voice. She had familiarized herself with that tone. She knew it all too well.

"Heyyy! Wait up!" Oh God he's closer now. Is her running?

She quickly attempted different escape routes with no luck. The people in front of her were too densely standing together. The people to her left in the beauty shop were coming in and out so fast there was no way she could make it inside in time. He was right on her now.

A masculine rough hand found its way to her shoulder, pulling her around to face its owner. _No no no no._

She was met with a blinding white smile, "Hey trying to avoid me, huh?" the boy bellowed a husky laugh, his bright yellow locks bounced along with his chuckle.

"Hey, Naruto." She forced a smile. Naruto was a great and spectacular guy, beloved by all in the village and beyond. But to her, he was like the little brother she never had. That she never wanted.

Suddenly, his disposition faded into what looked like embarrassment, he made circles in the dirt road with his foot "So uhm..could we talk for a second?"

"Hmm? What about?" She began to notice different villagers staring far too intently and far too interested in their conversation.

"Well..I actually don't really wanna do it here." More townsfolk began to gather, almost circling them.

"Naruto, you know you can tell me anything. Do you really want us to go somewhere more private?"

For some reason, her question made his face turn blood red. His bright blue sky eyes widened at her, making him all the more childlike.

"Naruto?...is there something wrong?" she was beginning to get suspicious.

In her peripheral, she saw some men gathering together a 'Congratulations' banner close by. They looked like they were going to open it to a happy couple at any minute. Happy couple. For his life's sake Naruto better be asking her what flavor noodles she wants for lunch.

"Sakura…would you..be my wife? It would honestly make me the happiest guy in the world. And I know you love me too I mean we're perfect for each other. Whaddya say?" He gained confidence throughout his proposal, and flashed her an overly confident smile at the end. She met his smile with an intense glare.

"Seriously?!"

"I knew you'd be cool with it!."

"Naruto.."

"Aw Sakura this will be so much fun I'll build us our own house."

"Naruto.."

"And grandma Tsunade can have your old one."

"No! You over-confident, childish idiot! Do you really think I'd just say yes just like that?! How could you!" Devastated, she pushed her way through the silently watching audience. They no longer had something to celebrate.

"Sakura! Wait! I'm sorry!" she could hear his calls fade as she ran through the dusty roads away from the crowds. Away from him. Away from everything.

 _No. You're not in love with me. And I'm most certainly not in love with you. How could I ever love someone so arrogant, so confident? I'd rather live alone._

She turned down the beaten narrow path that lead up to her and her mother's cottage. A large wooden hay-filled stable caught her eye as she ran up the stone steps. She stopped abruptly and turned towards the stables, a half grin stretching her cheeks.

Tsunade decided against taking Sakura's most loved salt and pepper haired horse, Yamato, with her on her journey to the city. He was the only remnant of the lux life she once had. Instead, she chose the shiny new horse of a milky white that she had received as a welcome present from the village leader. The Hokage, they called him. The cream horse's long stringy coal black hair hung in his eyes, giving him personality. Orochimaru, she called him. She deemed it fitting due to his odd nature and looks. The journey would take her just at two days. The path she rode for the night she departed was unchangingly beautiful, and filled with ongoing prairieland and laughing children. It ended, however, just as night's mouth swallowed up the Earth, at the entrance of the Forest.

The Forest was home to all the terrors of your deepest nightmares. Bears, wolves, witches and wizards was only the tip of the horrific iceberg that was the Forest. Tsunade had journeyed deep into the thicket once before, but in the belly of a luxury carriage along with her daughter and Jiraiya's protection. This time, she'd go it alone.

 _I'll ride through the night and rest tomorrow morning. That should get me through the worst of it._

She narrowed her eyes in an agreement to her own thoughts. She hated the Forest. For far more reasons than one. Because of it, her daughter was at odds with her. Because of it, her trip would be all the more difficult. Because of it, Sakura may never see eye to eye with her.

Orochimaru was obviously a younger horse with little to no experience in the field outside of his comfy stable. Her jumped and lurched at ever peep the Forest made, sending worry through Tsunade's already negative thoughts.

A small drop landed on the pony's pure white coat. _Rain? It can't be it was just clear.._

Thunder boomed through the Forest, sending waves of cold harsh rain with it.

"Yah!" Tsunade whipped the behind of her new young steed, praying to find refuge from the brewing storm that was steadily boiling over.

Without warning, Orochimaru let out a blood curdling squeal and bucked at an unseen foe. His horror-induced actions sent the blond flying, falling hard on the bones in her backside. She let out a panicked yelp and rubbed her back. Visions clearing, she searched for her horse. He was gone.

"Orochimaru!? OROCHIMARU." nothing. She heard nothing but the hot short breaths coming from her own mouth. The chilled night air scratched at her throat with every intake of breath. Rustling. Rustling behind her. She quickly jumped from the dirt forest floor to face the enemy. She could see its breath steaming out of the brush. She could see its yellow-gold eyes peering through the night. She knew what had spooked her horse. And she was no match for it or his pack.

Terrified and out matched, she ran. The already forming puddles provided splashes of mud and water all over her long black coat and soaked into her shoes, making it harder to keep friction. She ran until she felt her heart was to burst. Through the path, she saw a small clearing. Desperate, she brought out her second wind to reach the clearing. Praying for sanctuary from the starving wolves. She made it to the clearing, only to clash with a large, thick iron gate. Her hands clutched the gate, her head collided with one of its bars. The rain hid whatever lay beyond the gate, and she knew whatever it held was better than the wolves. Distraught with muscles threatening to give out, she climbed. She made it over the magnificent fence and jumped to the floor on the other side. She turned to see the fate of the wolves following her, hoping to relish in their defeat. There was at least six of them. Grey and black with teeth and talons aching for flesh. Instead of growling in anger for losing a meal, they were whimpering. One immediately fell back, and was slowly followed by others. They acted as if the gate itself was the devil. Or held the entrance to his home.

Too tired and relieved to think too hard on it, she set out for whatever the land beyond the gate held for her.

Sakura was intensely relieved to find her mother had not chosen her beloved horse to take on her journey. She loved taking him out for rides. It was pure therapy for her.

She decided to take Yamato further out than normal for their ride, in hopes it would clear her mind from the day's events. She let the sun warm her cheeks and bleach her hair as she rode. It was almost as if Naruto's proposal had never happened. She let her mind wonder.

In the East, she noticed a bright white figure eagerly approaching her. Startled, she headed Yamato in the direction of the figure.

"Orochimaru?" she asked aloud to the horse when he was close enough to become recognizable. He was alone.

She quickly dismounted Yamato to take the reins of the still horrified horse.

"Orochimaru calm down! What's happened?!" the horse could not calm himself, sending more hot panic through her.

Understanding, Sakura leaped back upon her horse. "Orochimaru, go home!" The horse happily took her command, and headed back from wince she came. Tears beginning to pool into her eyes, she pushed Yamato's legs to work double-time as she drove him into the Forest.

It was beautiful. No, that word just did not give the structure justice. It was mystifying, glamourous in every way. Like it was built by the gods.

Tsunade had followed the extravagant stone path to a castle rich in beauty she had never seen. It was unbelievably large, with sharp tall towers and a deep blue roof. Its windows were each stained with beautiful richly colored pictures those of which too far into the misting rain for her to make out.

Hesitantly, she approached the silver steps that lead to the extravagant black doors. The doors were beautifully carved with swirls and moons and stars. Within the stars, was a large gold knocker. Her aching fingers closed around the cold handle, and knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked two more times.

Nothing.

 _It can't be abandoned. The grass is freshly cut, the walls aren't covered with ivy. There has to be at least someone._

She gasped for air between knocks, "Please! I'm in need of help. The wolves..the wolves have barred my passage through the Forest. Please.."

The doors trembled, sending her back away from them. With a loud piercing groan, they opened. She was met with complete darkness. What had opened it?

"Thank you!" too delighted to care, she burst into the warm castle.

The foyer was just as magnificent as the exterior of the castle. It was wall to wall decorated in thick dark velvet drapes and rugs. The light of the moon peering through the spreading rain clouds showed a brilliant staircase that spilt off into two more staircases that led to the halls upstairs. She had to force her mouth to stay in place. It was all so magnificent.

Suddenly, the large doors slammed back into their place. Slumbering once more. She quickly whirled around, "Hello?!"

Fire began to ignite around the room as each wall mounted candle stick brightened.

"Oh wow, she's pretty."

"No, no, no. She is far too old."

"Yeah, you're actually right for once dumbass."

"EXCUSE ME?"

The voices seemed to be coming from all around her, "Who's there!?"

"Please, don't be frightened Miss. We intend you no harm." A large, bulky man came from the shadows the candles could not reach. He look sweet and kind, like a small boy in a man's from. His orange hair was unkept and laid all around his features. His large grey poncho covered his body, only showing his arms bulging with muscles.

"I guess since Juugo's stupid ass brought her in here there's no use hiding from her now." A smaller, leaner female showed herself next. She wore thick burgundy glasses that matched the color of her uneven long hair and bright eyes. She had a scratchy, unattractive voice that pierced Tsunade's ears when she spoke.

"You're probably wondering where you are, hmm?" she blurted, now speaking directly to the weary traveler.

Tsunade nodded.

"How about we get her some fresh clothes and send her on her way? No harm in that right?" The third voice came from behind her. She spun to meet the voice's owner. He was the most frightening of the trio. Sharpened teeth grinned back at her. Their color as white as his flat hair.

"Whaddya think, Karin?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just put her in the library. Just don't let him find her."

Tsunade turned her direction towards the woman, "Thank you, thank you for your hospitality."

Karin sneered at her and straightened her glasses, "Yeah well, you better hope and pray you don't stay long enough to be noticed."

"Noticed?"

The three exchanged odd glances, the large boy changed the subject.

"Come, let's get you warm."

Juugo led her into the room they had called the library. It was nothing compared to any library Tsunade had ever seen. Its walls were painted a bright yellow, or at least the parts of the walls you could see. The circular room was crowded with bookshelves and desks containing thousands upon thousands of the written word. She couldn't contain her awe.

Juugo gave her the poncho off his back, instantly warming her arms where the soggy cloak had been. He seated her in an oversized velvet purple chair next to a fire her started in a massive marble fireplace.

He squatted next to her, giving her a small warning, "The master is not fond of guests, so please understand when I tell you this. Don't touch anything. You are welcome to stay warm here tonight, but you must leave as soon as it is daylight."

"The master?"

He nodded, "Please, he is not the friendliest. He will not go easy on you being a woman. You mustn't touch anything."

Fear boiled up in her stomach, she gave him a silent nod. With that, he left her to her own devices.

An hour passed, and Tsunade regained some of her strength with the warmth the fire provided. Eager to at least wonder at the vast amount of books surrounding her. She started a hand crafted smooth wooden desk nearby, pilled with books of all colors and titles. One of which caught her eye. An old tattered navy blue binding caught her attention immediately. The gold trimmed letters flicked in the fire's light.

 _Medicology: A Complete Guide and Illustration_

Her memory flickered back to the old book she had thrown to the mud. The book Sakura so desperately attempted to save. The reason she may never speak to her again.

She had to take it. She had to reconcile with her beloved daughter. Besides, how could this imaginary master know exactly what she touched in a castle this large? In a room with this many books? The poncho would also prove perfect for concealing the book. Slowly, she traced her fingers of the gold lettering, and picked it up.

She felt a sudden chill as the warmth she had grown accustomed to the last hour stopped. The fire had went out.

"You were requested not to touch anything."

The voice she heard from within the dark sent chills down her spine. It was smooth like velvet and deeper than the large man Juugo. Could this be the master? Could he be even more built than that other man?

She heard footsteps close in on her, coming threateningly close to the light from the large long window.

His feet stopped at the edge of the light, only his eyes were visable. They were slanted, almond shaped. His irises were coated with crimson red. Her kneed began to buckle and shake as she struggled to compose herself to explain.

"My-my daughter, she needs this. I-I-I swear I was only doing this for her sake."

He raised a dark eyebrow, "You will be punished for your misdeed. If you will give her the blame, than she will pay the price."

"Wha- no! No please that's not what I meant! She's so young. She's only 20 she has her entire life ahead of her!"

He narrowed his scarlet eyes at her, "Bring her to me. Or I will fetch her myself."

Sakura's heart pounded out of her chest as she ventured through the Forest. She had rode for what seemed like hours, and there was no sign of her mother.

Just as her hope began to slip away from her grasp, she caught sight of a clearing at the end of the path. Her and Yamato entered the clearing, and was met with a large shining iron gate. Behind it, laid the most magnificent structure she had ever laid eyes on. The gates were obviously locked shut and she doubted anyone still lived in such an audacious place. Displeased with her findings, she pulled Yamato's reigns to continue on. As she did, the old gates began to moan, and slowly open.

She sat on her horse in confusion, "What?.." she wondered aloud.

Completely perplexed, she entered.

"Please..please don't do this." Tsunade moaned at her capturer.

The fire-haired woman held her arms behind her, keeping her from movement.

The large man answered her, "I'm so sorry about this. I did warn you.."

"Shut up Juugo. She's not worth your time. She's getting what she deserves." The female chimed in. He looked away, visibly saddened by it all.

"Man I hope for your sake she's hot, Ma'am. 'Cause if not, we may all be in trouble." The sharp toothed boy muttered. They were all staring at the entrance, waiting for Sakura to arrive. The master of the castle, was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, the door to the castle opened.

"Hello? Mom?" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the lavish palace. She was met with silence. The place was empty.

"Mom please, if you're here say something! I found Orochimaru, he was spooked he-" something made her sentence end. A dark figure stood in front of her, the light from the open door did not quite reach it.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone lived here."

"What is your name?" the voice that came from the dark cloud made her skin break out in goosebumps. It was the most attractive and deafening voice she had ever heard. It was the kind that only belonged to the men in her mythology books. The kind of men you only could dream up.

"I-uh..Sa-Sakura.." she choked out her words, unaware of how intensely the sound of his voice had affected her.

"You were looking for someone." He answered, it wasn't a question.

"Y-yes. My mother. She has long blonde hair and is about this tall. I found the horse she rode here on without her on it. Please, have you seen her?"

"Yes."

Sakura's expression brightened, "That's great! Is she here now?"

He didn't answer this time. She watched as his form slowly turned on his heel, towards a corridor to her left. After four steps, he stopped, waiting for her to follow.

She scurried after him. The castle rooms was so dark she could barely make him out. He wore a long dark black cape that almost drug at the floor. He was much taller than her, and had thick black hair that seemed to spike into different directions. She found it incredible impolite to skip a little further in front of him, to get a good look at his face.

At the end of the hall to the left of the large staircase, was an opening archway. Inside the room, just beside the fireplace, sat her mother.

She burst into the drawing room, "Mom!" she couldn't stop the hot tears from flowing over her eyes onto her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around her mother's tired neck. Tsunade did not rejoice with her daughter.

"Mother?..What's wrong?"

Tsunade finally let her eyes meet her daughter's, "Sakura.."

"Get on with it." Karin snarled from behind the lush purple chair in which Tsunade sat. Sakura scowled at her.

"Get on with what?"

Karin grinned a sly smile, "This is the last time you'll see each other. Might not want to waste it back talking me."

Sakura's brows narrowed, "Mom? What is she talking about?"

"Sakura, I-"

"One stays, or I kill you both." The same velvet voice that had greeted her spoke again. Only this time, it was full of malice.

She turned towards the voice, hoping to finally see its owner in full light.

He stood in the archway where she had left him. The light of the fire touched him, and made her gasp. He was undeniably, irrevocably beautiful. Sharp, strong features graced his face. His eyes, the same color of his midnight black hair stared back at her. The malice in his voice did not match his expression. It was completely blank. Unreadable.

"What?.." Sakura couldn't speak. She chose to blame it on the words he spoke. But she knew that wasn't the reason for her increasing heartrate.

Tsunade burst into tears next to her, "Mom!" she reached for her visibly shaken mother, only to be barricaded by large rough hands.

The largest of the people in the room, an orange haired boy, held her to his chest firmly as she squirmed for freedom.

"Hold her tight Juugo. Come on you." Karin yanked Tsunade from her chair, and made towards the door.

Sakura's tears were not from fear, but pure anger. "Get off of her you freak! What the hell is wrong with you people!? LET ME GO."

Juugo's hands were too strong. She could do nothing but watch as her mother was practically drug from the room. "Mom!"

"Sakura, I love you." Tsunade's tears feel onto her lips as she spoke, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did! So much angst. Also a word of caution, this is rated M for a reason. So watch out for language and intense sexual situations. :) This is a SasuSaku fanfic, so now finally this chapter will be heavier with their interactions! If you guys are enjoying it please take a second to write down your thoughts in the reviews. It is so important to an author and it gives me a huge incentive to continue a story. Anyway, please enjoy the next installment!**

 _ **You're alone and you're scared but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining-And it's all in perfect taste. That you can bet, so come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass to be our guest..**_

Chapter 2

Sakura's mother disappeared in a flash of crimson as the woman pulling her along seemed to evaporate into thin air. She could no longer hear her mother's voice. In fact, she heard nothing at all. Apart from her own choking sobs.

"Show her to her chambers." The velvet steel voice graced her ears one last time before stalking out of the fire-lit room. She hated the way his voice shivered down her spine. She hated the way his eyes made her hands tremble. She hated everything about him.

Her quivering sobs turned into gasps of fury as she looked up toward the turned beast of the castle, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

He stopped his advance toward the exit, leaving one foot in place ahead of him. The silence that answered her was deafening.

"Hey! Wha-"

"I have no obligation to tell you anything." He interrupted, turning slightly towards her slumped distressed form.

"Please! You can't just hold me hostage like this!"

"You can't be held hostage in your own home. This is your home now. You will not be starved. You will not be tortured. You are not my slave. You should be grateful for that."

And that was it. That was all he offered to her as he suddenly flitted out of sight like the crimson haired woman had before. Confused and terrified, she let her knees take her to the floor. Juugo, the humble ginger, knelt beside her offering her as much comfort as one in her position could have.

…

His nails cut into his palms as he trudged into the mud that littered his palace's stone path after the night's rainfall.

Her eyes. Those irritating emeralds caught his attention the moment she entered his prison. He had not imagined a beauty like that. One so intoxicating that he found himself a loss for words and a loss of breath. He blamed it on the fact the only female he had seen in eight years was the loud flame-haired woman that made his every day a challenge in not losing sanity.

"So, what now? Can't we just kill her? I mean we've got the girl."

"Karin."

The scarlet woman jumped at the silent order for her to cease speaking.

"I made a deal. I will honor it. Something you should use as a lesson."

"Hmph." She was always so merciless. So careless with human life. He despised the woman. He sometimes felt as if her being bound there alongside him was part of the punishment.

"Please! Please don't harm her!" The mother begged him, her eyes watered with fear.

He narrowed onyx almond eyes at the blond, "Go."

"You must you must promise you will do no harm to her. I…I think..I know who you are. And if I am correct, you mean her no harm. "

Karin gaped at the woman, "How dare you speak to him in that way! Who do you think you are-"

"Karin, calm down." The young Lord approached her with a stern warning, "If you know who I am, then you know exactly what I plan to do with her. Leave, and never return." His eyes flared fire red once more, sending waves of panic through Tsunade.

He gave her the young horse the girl rode in on and sent her on her way.

"Lock the gates." He barked at Karin. With his last order, he turned back for the castle.

…..

"Please Miss, let me take you to your room." Juugo attempted to gently lift Sakura's limp form from the velvet carpet.

She let him, she had lost all will to fight. Shock had taken over.

With an arm keeping her upright, Juugo led her down the black corridor and up the length of the vast staircase. They took a right, and down the painfully long hall they finally came to a stop in front of a magnificent darkened wood door. Juugo used his free arm to turn the gold stained knob to enter the black room that they called hers.

She saw nothing. She relied solely on Juugo to find her way through the black. He found what felt to her like the bed with ease. After a few moments, Juugo had lit the room's various candles with an unknown source of fire. The flickering lights brightened the room that would now be called her own. Her cell. Begrudgingly, her mouth slowly began to widen in unspoken awe.

It was beautiful. No, that word didn't cover it. The sheer elegance of the bedchamber was making her head spin. Purple. Everything. Every silk sheet, every inch of the walls, every thread in the heavy drawn curtains, every pillow, even the carpet was magnificent shades of purple. The bed itself was enough to make any woman swoon. It was an extremely over-sized with large darkened wood poles draping sheer purple-tinted curtains. A large black door was to her left. The bathroom, she figured. Who knows how amazing that will be. Or what shade of purple.

"Fit for a queen." The ginger's kind voice shattered her extreme attention to detail. Sakura's head jerked towards him over her right shoulder, "What?"

He seemed to be deep in thought himself, staring off towards the back wall of the audacious bedroom.

He suddenly noticed she had spoken to him, "Hm? I-nothing, Miss. Please, make yourself at home. The master would li-"

His blabber was interrupted by Sakura's sarcastic laugh, "Home? What is wrong with you people? My mother needed help and you give it to her in exchange for her daughter?" she began to feel anger replace the sorrow in her stomach.

"Actually, you know what I think of your "master"? I think he's a jerk! What kind of a spoiled, ruthless, awful person would do something like this? What does he even want from me?"

"Your mother had a debt that had to be paid."

She hadn't heard the door open, she hadn't even heard him take breath before answering her angry banter. She did not give him the satisfaction of her glancing in his direction. Instead, she opted to watch him through her peripheral as he stood behind Juugo's shoulder before her. If all it took was his voice to make her shiver in a confused tremor, she'd rather not look directly at him.

"We had an agreement. Like I said before, you are not a prisoner here. This is your home now."

"But I'm not allowed to leave, right?" Sakura smirked, still avoiding his stare. When only silence answered her question, she laughed.

"Exactly. Are you going to tell me what I'm really doing here?"

Juugo did not like the way she spoke to his master. It was obviously written all over his face. His saddened distaste was replaced by embarrassment as she asked the last question. He avoided her questioning eyes once she noticed. What was that about?

The beautiful boy master still stood emotionless, "Dinner is in an hour. Karin will stock your room with clothing, toiletries, and whatever else you need."

He began turning towards the door, taking his leave. "Wait! You haven't answered anything. I deserve something, anything!"

He graced Sakura with his profile as his head turned slightly behind him, towards her, "An hour."

And he was gone.

…

"Will you stop with the bitch face and just put it on?"

Sakura was mortified. Did this girl really expect her to wear such a distasteful thing?

The silk gown the red-head they referred to as Karin threw on the lush bed had Sakura seeing red. Literally more than figuratively.

It was beautiful, she had to give it that. But it certainly was not something she would ever be caught dead wearing. Never. It was an erotic silk scarlet, with a long cut slit up the left side. The plunging neckline was almost useless. There was almost no coverage, and it left almost nothing to the imagination. There was no back. It was a complete cut out except for a long silk string that dangled from where it tied around the neck.

"No."

Karin made a loud unattractive groan, "I'm not dealing with this. You have thirty minutes to get ready and I will NOT be the reason you're late, understand me, princess?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Princess?"

Karin huffed, "Don't take it to heart pinky, it was sarcasm." But the look on the red woman's face betrayed her words. What the hell is going on in this place?

"I'll do it. I'll put this on, I'll wash up, I'll let you do whatever you need to without question. If you answer a few things for me. Deal?"

Karin squinted her eyes in distrust, "Depends."

Sakura sighed, she might as well try. "Why are you all here? This place is more than run down on the outside. It looks as if no one has lived here for decades. It looks uninhabitable. But you all look so healthy..it doesn't make sense."

"You are not the only one who can't leave."

Sakura's head quickly lifted to face Karin's face, "What are you saying?"

Karin rapidly shook her head, "It isn't my story to tell."

She obviously wasn't going to say anymore. Keeping her word, Sakura began to slip on the disgusting gown.

…

Sakura couldn't find a way to stop the blush that immediately flushed her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a few glass encased paintings on their trek down the great halls to dinner. Her long pale pink hair was curled and styled in a Grecian style; her front pieces were pulled back and braided, connecting in the back while the rest fell passed her shoulders. She attempted to use the hair passed her collar bone to cover her chest, but failed.

"Stop being so fidgety." Karin hadn't changed. She still sported short pale shorts and a purple short coat, the ensemble she had been in from the moment they met. It made Sakura all the more uncomfortable.

The heels she was forced on were making her feet swell. They were a soft gold with straps that wrapped up her mid-calf. They were awful.

The duo finally stopped at an entrance almost as grand as the front door to the castle. Sakura attempted not to gape.

Karin knocked two quick distinct knocks. The door was immediately opened by Juugo. He hadn't changed either. His large brown poncho still graced his extra large shoulders.

He smiled an incredibly wide grin, "Welcome. You look amazing, Ms. Sakura."

Sakura attempted to hide with crossed arms, only to be reprimanded by Karin with a firm grip and pull. Karin's grip on Sakura's naked arm untangled her hopes for covering up. She pulled into the most glorious grand banquet hall she had ever hoped to see.

It was vast, too vast. The room was far too large for the long dining table that graced the middle of it. Was it a ballroom? The marble floor and painted ceiling looked more like a dancing hall. The ceiling painted a picture of a beautiful summer sky. The walls were molded with golds and whites. Was there faces sculpted into the molding too?

One of the velvet purple chairs sat at the head of the magnificent table adjacent to the white fireplace. The light from the fire over casted who took the seat, but she could have easily guessed.

He had changed. Or did he? She had never really been able to take a good long look at the young master until now. His darkened blue sleeveless shirt showed almost as much skin as her dress. It plunged open at the front, showing firmly chiseled features of the chest only men in books held. Is arms were worse. The muscles showing bulging out were hard to ignore. She wanted him to put his heavy cloak on.

Warm blood rushed to her cheeks as she noted the looks of her capture. Capture. That's what he was. That's what he always would be. No amount of good looks could ever change that.

He stood when she and Karin approached, and motioned for her to take a seat at his left. That close?

She was praying she would have the seat at the opposite end of the grand table. Being this close to him would take some deep breathing. If she could breathe at all.

Karin let go of her hardened grip of Sakura's arm and pushed her forward. That's when she noticed.

His eyes never found their way to her own. They never even reached her face. His eyes were taking in something else.

Her distaste took over, she harshly cleared her throat. She wished she hadn't.

His eyes flashed to her face, meeting her stare and melting the annoyance she once felt. Once locked, she wasn't sure how she could escape. She could look into the black orbs of eyes he had for years, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. His face was unreadable. Emotionless.

She saw a flicker of something that she prayed was her imagination. He noticed his façade was breaking, and broke the contact.

Sakura let out an audible relief of air as he took his seat again.

She slowly made her way to her assigned seat at his left. She finally noticed the immense amounts of food surrounding them. A cooked hog, sliced turkey, hot steaming rice, and tall golden goblets filled with something clear. Water maybe? The amount of food was almost too much for her to count in her mind. He watched as she relished in the offerings.

There was a white gold trimmed plate and golden utensils in front of her, but there was nothing before him.

"You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." He immediately answered, sending unpleasant chills down her spine.

She hated the way he made her feel.

Then why the hell are we here? Her thoughts showed in her expression, he noticed.

"Eat. I won't have you dying."

"How noble." It was incredible how easily it was to speak to him when she didn't look directly at him.

She heard a soft hmph and had to glance up to sneak a view. Did he laugh?

No, he couldn't have. His flawless face was emotionless as she stared.

"I'm not hungry with-" her stomach betrayed her as she spoke. Red horror spread over her face.

"Eat."

For several long, silent, awful minutes she ate alone as he watched. She felt like an animal in a cage being studied, watched.

As she was finished off her goblet that was indeed filled with water, he finally spoke, "Leave us."

It was an order to the two others she had forgot were in the room. Karin looked more angry than usual, bowed, and followed Juugo to the door.

Juugo let her out, bowed to his master, and left as well. The door closed with a light click of a lock.

Somethings wrong. Sakura stopped chewing as she noted the ambiance in the room. The tone changed to something almost sinister. Was this it? Was he going to make his move? He wasn't hungry because he doesn't eat animals. He eats girls stupid enough to agree to have a meal with him. Those stupid enough to go on a rescue mission alone.

She attempted to talk him out of it. Talk as much as she can. Let him know she's human. She has feelings and emotions and isn't food.

"I don't even know your name."

"Sasuke." She was alarmed at how quickly he answered her question. Almost as if he was in a hurry, annoyed by the question.

"Sasuke, huh.." without warning, his hand gripped the arm of her chair pulling it to face him in one smooth pull. He lifted himself up from his own seat too fast for her eyes to pick up. Each hand found an arm of her chair, barricading her from getting up. His face inches from hers, she could feel his cold breath moving stray strands of hair from her eyes. His onyx eyes would not leave her own. He was contemplating, waiting to strike at the right moment.

"What do you want from me?" her voice was not her own. It sounded too childlike, too hoarse.

She felt cool air hitting her thigh, now that fabric no longer shielded it from the elements. His left arm had traveled down her right leg without her knowledge. Pulling at her dress upward, revealing her upper thigh. The slit to her left was spread open, revealing both her upper legs.

"Hey!" she attempted to yank her gown back down but was limply pushed aside as his right hand gripped both her arms together effortlessly.

She glanced up at him in horror, but his attention was not long on her face. He flattened his hand, palming up her thigh, letting her skin feel like it was being set on fire.

"Stop! What are you-" the hand grabbing her arms reached for her mouth, clamping it shut. She attempted to scream through it, but with no effect. His focus still locked on her legs, he let his palm trail up her thigh, grabbing a handful every once in a while, before coming to rest on her hip. Something welled up in her stomach. Her heart pounded too fast. But it wasn't from fear. She couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks.

Angered beyond belief, she bit down hard on a finger. His right hand flitted back, away from her mouth. It obviously only startled him, his face was still unreadable. She kicked off his chair to push her own as far away from his touch as possible.

When he didn't fight back, she took a chance. She leaped up from her chair and raced for the grand door. Banging and pounding until her palms hurt, the door finally opened for her. Not wanting to look back or speak to whoever let her escape, she ran for her life.

…..

"What the hell happened?" Karin came bursting into the room. Sasuke hadn't moved. He still sat, motionless where Sakura had left him. Fresh blood running down his hand and onto the marble floor.

"Master!" Karin ran to him, assessing his hand. His hair had hidden his expression from her.

"We're running out of time." Karin looked up at her master, noting the intense anger in his voice, and the blood red of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so proud of this story, it is definitely in my top 3 favorite stories I have written thus far. There have been so many questions asked about Sasuke's past, why he wants Sakura, and why they are all imprisoned in the castle in the first place. I want to answer or at least give hints so bad but I don't want to ruin it:) There are a few questions that have come to my attention that I would like to answer:**

 **Q: Was Sasuke trying to rape her?**

 **A: No. This is not that kind of story. I will never write a story implying or implementing any type of intense sexual harassment. Though that scene is hard to swallow at first, it was just him literally getting a feel for her. This is a boy who has been isolated for ** years, he has no idea how to interact with people, much less beautiful girls. This will be explained in detail in this chapter. I assure you, Sasuke is a lot of things in this story, but he is not a rapist. He just got a little carried away.**

 **Q: I don't like Naruto as Gaston/Naruto is not a good fit for Gaston.**

 **A: In my opinion, Naruto is a nice twist on Gaston's character. Though he isn't an evil p.o.s., Naruto symbolizes who Sakura** _ **should**_ **be with, given if she did what the village and her mother had planned. I kept Naruto the way he is without transforming him into a carbon copy of Gaston. Why? Because I want it to feel as canon as possible. Thus meaning I will not dramatically alter the personality of a narutoverse character for the sake of the story. Naruto was overly confident, immature, and loud. You know, like normal. Disclaimer: I adore Naruto and all his adorable immatureness.**

 **I hope that helped answer you guys' questions. Please enjoy the next installment and leave a review if you like!**

 _ **A few days more..there might be something there that wasn't there before..**_

Chapter 3

Karin wrapped the bandage tightly around his throbbing finger. How could he have been so foolish? If he had any chance at all, it was cut in half after that night. He was disgusted with himself. Sasuke was not a man of lust, nor did he find it appropriate to not let the girl know what she was in for. His name on her lips nearly defeated him. Just the memory of it made him grind his teeth in anger.

"She won't get far. Juugo will apprehend her. She's probably back in her bed already."

Karin's words did not give him solace. He didn't care for what she had to say. They were running out of time, and he was already out of patience.

"You can't do it that way you know."

Suigetsu's voice was more pleasant than Karin's. It didn't anger him more with every syllable. He instinctively turned towards the voice, still planted in the purple velvet dining room chair.

"Crawling all over her like you're some lecherous creep is not going to win you any brownie points."

Sasuke couldn't hide his expression of distaste, "It was not intended."

Suigetsu blurted with laughter, "I definitely believe that! I mean come on man, I understand. How long has it been since you've even seen another girl your age? Six years?"

"Seven." Sasuke took his attention back to the wrapping of his finger, seeing it as a reminder of what happens when one gives in to temptation.

"So? What's the plan now?"

"Nothing changes."

Karin glanced up towards her master in surprise, "Are you serious? You really want _her?_ After this?" she raised the bandaged finger closer to his face. He promptly shook off her grip.

"Nothing changes."

Suigetsu laughed a short huff, "Good luck with that, man. I do not see this ending well. You're going to be lucky if she'll even agree to see you now."

"I don't care what she agrees with. I have no choice."

"Of course you do. You didn't give a shit about the terms until now. You hear about the old blond having a daughter so you ask to see her in hopes she'll be at least alright looking, right? And then when she turns out to be hot as hell, you decide to keep her, am I right so far?" Sasuke's silence concerned him.

Suigetsu's demeanor softened as he continued, "How much longer is it now?"

"Suigetsu." Karin attempted to stop him, obviously seeing he was taking it too far.

Sasuke finally stood, keeping his back to his friend, "28 days."

A blanket of anguish that seemed almost tangible swept over the three. It was a long time before anyone finally spoke.

"I guess we really don't have a choice. Do you think you can?" Suigetsu looked towards his young master.

"Can I what?"

"Love her." Karin finished.

"That isn't important." Malice dripped from his words as the imprisoned beast of the castle strode across the grand dining hall.

….

Sakura's heart was pounding out of her chest. She thought it was going to burst from her body if she ran any longer.

"Forgive me for this, princess." Juugo's familiar friendly voice hit her ears before her eyes could find his body. His large palm enveloped the back of her head, flinging her backwards. He slung her body over his shoulder lack she was his laundry.

Her tears wouldn't stop overflowing, falling into her mouth, "Please! Let me go! I won't stay here!" she beat her small fists against his shoulder blades.

Juugo kept a steady pace as he made the trek back to her bed chamber, "I don't know what happened between you and the master, but I assure you he meant nothing by it."

"Nothing by it!? He…he wanted to.."

"I promise you, my lady. The master is not used to being around anyone other than myself and the others. Especially beautiful young ladies. Please, do not blame him."

"I know damn well what kind of man he is. One look in his eyes and I knew. I will not stay here! You understand me?!"

Juugo suddenly halted, and jolted her down to stand while keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders. They were outside her chamber already.

"Listen to me. Master is a great man. A truly amazing being. Whatever he did, it was not to harm you, or to give any disrespect. He..he does not know how to treat others. Like I said, he is only accustomed to me, Suigetsu and Karin. Try and get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him!"

Juugo's face seemed to crumble before her eyes. He looked incredibly depressed at her words, making her feel horrible.

"I..I don't know what I feel right now. I..should be..I am angry, or I mean I should be..but then again..I'm not..He makes me feel..strange.." the jumble of words came out like vomit. Her own thoughts said out loud made them all the more real. If anything, she was more embarrassed and nervous than angry and frightened. But why was that? Has she completely lost her mind?

Juugo seemed to lighten up, "Please, give him a chance. If he upsets you, let him know. Teach him."

"Why?"

Juugo wasn't expected such a dead pan response, and Sakura could tell she wouldn't be getting a real answer.

"We..mainly the master...want you to be happy here. Like he said, you are no prisoner here."

"But why?..no one has explained anything to me." Frustration began to creep into her voice.

"You deserve to know..I guess..Miss Sakura, you see..the master wasn't always this way. A lot of things happened, a lot of people got hurt. We were..we were punished. Our punishment consists of imprisonment. Imprisonment as well as meeting certain terms."

"This isn't telling me anything, Juugo. What terms?" Sakura pleaded

"To-"

"Juugo. How about you let the lady get some rest?" The terrifying white haired man appeared at the corner beside the entrance to her bed chamber.

"Y-yes, you're right. Come." Juugo lead Sakura into her room, lit some candles, and wished her a good night.

Through the thick door, Sakura could still hear faint voices. She pressed her ear hard against the door, ignoring the cool touch.

"Have you lost your mind? Did Sasuke tell you she could know?"

"N-no but she deserves to know, don't you think?"

"Like hell she does. But it isn't our right to tell her, ya got that? If Sasuke wants her in the dark, keep her there. If he wants her locked in his room like a toy, you do it. Understood? Sneaky shit like this is what got this into this in the first damn place."

"Yeah..you're right. Suigetsu.."

"Yeah?"

"He's almost out of time isn't he?"

Suigetsu let out a huff, "Yeah. This girl is like a miracle. Came around right about damn time. Thank God he likes her."

"You think he does? Truly?"

"'That isn't important'" Suigetsu deepened his voice in a half-assed impression of his master.

"Of course that is important.." Juugo's voice seemed saddened by the remark.

Suigetsu huffed again, "It really doesn't matter. If 28 days pass and she still doesn't give a shit about him, we'll all be goners and his corpse will be a few fingers short."

"Don't talk like that." Juugo obviously was angered by Suigetsu's aloof comments. "That won't happen."

"Sure it will. She won't give a shit, the last petal will fall, Sasuke will kick the bucket and we'll be servants for the rest of our days until we too kick the bucket."

Juugo's angered response was too faint for her to make out. They began moving in the middle of the conversation and were now too far to be heard. Sakura slowly let herself back away from the door and fall limp on the lush bedding.

Why does her thoughts on Sasuke mean the difference between life and death? A picture of his corpse lying in a casket flashed into her mind, making her want to vomit. Such a beautiful person, someone so powerful and confident that with one look her entire body paralizes. Such a person shouldn't be able to die so easily. So why her? What the hell do they mean?

…

The next morning Sakura woke to light rain hitting the panes of her enlarged windows. She found herself without reason to move. She thought of her mother. Of how she must be banning the village together to come after her. At least she prayed so.

Four soft taps came to her door, "Are you dressed?" Karin's annoyed voice came echoing through the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Karin busted into the room, carrying linens and a medium sized box.

"Here." She threw the box onto Sakura's bed, hitting her right calf.

"What's this?"

"How should I know? It's not from me."

Sakura began slowly tearing open the box. Is it an apology? If he thinks this will do him any good with her, he's wrong.

 _Medicology: A Complete Guide and Illustration_

Sakura's fingers slowly traced the gold trim lettering on the old book in disbelief.

"How?..Why?.."

"That book is the reason you're here, pinky. Your mother wanted to take it back to you, and she paid for it."

Tears showed up on the cover. Sakura touched her wet cheeks, not realizing she was crying.

"Hey hey none of that. This is by far the nicest shit the master has ever done in his entire life. Be happy."

"Sasuke? Sasuke did this?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Who else?"

"Why?"

"Probably an 'I'm sorry for doing whatever made you cut open my finger.' apology gift."

"Yeah.."

"Here. I got you a few different things to choose from to wear today. I won't dress you this time. I'll leave you to it." And she was gone.

It took Sakura a long time to tear her eyes away from the book. Why had he done this? Why did he have to make her feel this way? She hated him. She hated everything about him.

….

After a long deliberation, Sakura decided on the dark blue gown with the drop sleeves. It was the only day gown that didn't show cleavage. So it was obviously the best choice.

She found herself staring hard at her reflection in the tall gold trimmed mirror adjacent to her grand bed. She ran her finger across her cheek, wiping away the last tear she'd ever shed because of him.

"Do you like it?" the sudden break of silence in the room made her physically jolt. His presence made her incredibly on edge. She caught his reflection not too far behind her in the mirror. How did he come in? She didn't hear the door open..

"What?" her voice was almost in audible, too hoarse.

"The book." He deadpanned, as bland as ever.

"Oh..uh yes. I had it once before."

"You like medicine."

"Yes. I enjoy studying it. I don't know much, but I know enough I guess."

"This is your home now. There is more like it in the library. You have full access to it."

Sakura could not contain her sudden excitement, it was the best thing she'd heard in 24 hours.

"Really?!"

His eyes slightly widened as she directed him a smile, "Yes."

"I'm uhm…I'm sorry about your hand." She gazed over his bandaged finger.

"It was well deserved."

Is he admitting he was wrong? Was that his version of an apology?

She felt warmth flooding her cheeks, she found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"Come with me." He was already turned, heading towards the door.

"Uh okay.." Sakura trotted towards him, attempting to keep up with his stride.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked as they reached the hall.

"As your home, you should know everything about it."

"So, this is like a tour? A tour of your castle?"

"Yes. But this is not my castle."

"Really? Then who's is it?"

"My brother's." he obviously did not have good relations with this brother. His tone showed that.

"Oh..Well it is beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

The young master showed her around the entirety of the grand castle. From the kitchens that obviously hadn't been used in years to the grand ballroom.

When they made their last stop at the castle ballroom, she couldn't help herself.

She gaped at the incredible craftsmanship of the room. The large bowl ceiling with gold crown molding was graced with an unbelievably large chandelier adorned with hundreds of lights.

The cream marble floor was so clean and slick she almost fell when they first stepped inside, to her sheer embarrassment.

"Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful. This is my favorite room."

"More than the library?"

"More than the library." Sakura took another step forward, hoping to see more. She floor was far more unused than she previously thought. It was incredible slippery to the touch, sending her fly backwards.

Stone wall caught her fall. The wall began to move. She turned her head towards her left, coming eye to eye with her wall.

His face was everything she knew it was and more when it was this close. She thought they had been close before in the dining hall. But this, this was too close. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Dark coal eyes were all she could see, all she wanted to see.

Just as she was beginning to regain her breath, it was over. He had effortlessly moved her body into a standing position back in the hallway, away from the unused marble.

"T-thank you."

He wasn't looking towards her anymore. In fact, she felt he didn't hear her speak either. Something was wrong.

His face twisted in annoyance as though he was hearing something she wasn't as he stared down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Complications." Is all he managed to grit out before vanishing into nothing. His speed was paranormal, terrifying even. What the hell was he?

…..

Sasuke dredged through the mud down to his iron gate sporting an increasingly deepening cringe.

"I'm so sorry, master. I didn't know." Karin pleaded, seeing him approach.

"I'll deal with you later."

"Hmph. Nice to see you again. I would say you haven't changed a bit. But you look like shit, honestly."

"Kakashi." Sasuke gritted through clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another update! If you think you have figured out Sasuke's backstory already, think again:) I really enjoy writing this and have already planned everything out. I am so excited to see how you all react and to hear your thoughts! I really hope you all enjoy, I love hearing from everyone!**

 _ **She glanced this way, I thought I saw..and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before..**_

Chapter 4

Sakura stared in confusion down the dimly lit hallway. She raised a hand to wipe the small drip of sweat threatening to run down her forehead. He had such an intense presence. She could only hold conversations when she wasn't looking directly at him. Even catching a glimpse of him in her peripheral made shivers go up her spine.

Shivers of anger, she told herself.

She decided to take advantage of her alone time. She wandered down the halls, taking a left down uncharted territory.

….

"Kakashi"

The silver haired shop keeper leaned casually against the grand iron gate, lock dangling by his fingers.

"How did you get passed the barrier?" Sasuke's face still did not remove the cringe.

Kakashi grinned, "Jealous?"

Sasuke's fingers curled into tight fists. "How dare you talk to him like that?! If you're here only to swap insults then leave!"

"It's nice, you know..being able to leave." Kakashi aimed his sly smile directly at the angered young lord, reeling.

"You piece of s-"

"Karin. Go inside."

Karin turned quickly towards her master, confusion written all over her face. "But.."

"Keep the prisoner locked up. Do not let her out of your sight."

Karin understood the order, overly erratic at his "prisoner" remark.

As Karin's racing feet could no longer be heard, the two began to speak.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Sasuke." Kakashi's light-hearted banter was no longer present.

"She is no concern of yours."

"Her mother has fallen ill. She won't come out of her home and won't let anyone in. She's going to die if this keeps on."

"Why do I care about that?"

"It's not going to happen, Sasuke. You have to accept that."

Sasuke's fury almost tipped over, he had had enough.

"Leave."

"Your brother didn't want this. You have to know that."

"You have no right to speak of him."

Kakashi sighed in defeat, "That girl in there is no ordinary girl. She's strong. She deserves more than this, much more."

"I don't care about what she deserves. I'm done here." Sasuke began to turn back towards the castle, stalking through the trudge.

"How many days are left now? 27? That's not near enough time to fall for someone. Nowhere near enough."

"You know nothing." With that, Sasuke started towards his prison.

…

Sakura made her way down the candlelit hall. It was littered with landscape paintings and various mounted weapons that made her uncomfortable.

The long corridor came to a sudden end at an enlarged double door entrance. The doors were the most beautiful cherry wood she had ever seen. Sakura let her fingers trail across the wood in awe.

With an unintended slight push, one of the doors opened. Sakura peered into the dark, anxious to see what laid beyond the incredible door.

As her eyes adjusted, she noticed candlelight all around the large bedroom. It was enormous. The room was almost identical to her own, only doubled in size and different in color. The walls were a soft grey, the enlarged bed was black silk, and the drapes were of the same shade. Her mouth slowly opened as she took it all in. she found herself letting her hands feel of the dark silk. The bed was a cloud. It was the most incredible thing she had ever felt.

 _Maybe if I just..sit in it..it looks as if someone has slept in it in years. There's no way this is any of theirs'._

Sakura let herself slowly sit down on the cloud. "Oh my gosh..this is.."

"What are you doing?"

Sakura's neck snapped in the direction of the all too familiar voice. She jumped up as quick as she could, "I-I'm sorry. I was just continuing the tour..I guess." _That was awful._

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't think this room belonged to anyone so I just..kind of looked around. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

A slight movement caught her eyes. His fingers had twitched. Was he really that angry?

"This is my room."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She could feel her mouth becoming dry as she thought up of some excuse to leave. Anything.

"O-oh..I'm really sorry, I didn't know. I would've never-"

"It's fine."

The silence that commenced between them could've killed her. "Okay! Well, I'm hungry so I'm gonna go talk to Karin about getting something. It was nice! The uh..the tour I mean." Sakura forced her best fake smile as she edged around him for the door.

"Stay."

Her hand on the exit froze in place, "Oh..okay. Is there anything you need?" _what the hell kind of question is that? I'm not his maid._

There it was again. Now she knew she wasn't imagining it. The twitch was back.

"Tell me more about you."

The demand startled her, "Uh..w-why?" _honestly. What the hell is wrong with me?_

He finally turned to her, leaving her wishing he hadn't. His face was different. It was no longer emotionless. It was softer, kinder in some terrifying way.

"Does it matter?"

There's the Sasuke she knew. His moment of human emotion vanished before her eyes.

"Well..I'm Sakura Haruno. I've only lived in the village through the Forest for a year now. My father passed away last year so my mother and I moved to the country."

"What do you like?"

Sakura tried everything to fight the blush threatening to grace her face, "I..I uhm..like medicine. But I guess you already know that. I love books. I love learning everything there is to know about medical practices and healing. My favorite color is blue. Spring is my favorite season. I've only had a broken bone once in my life. Actually it's a really funny story I-." she stopped herself immediately as she started to ramble. It was amazing how she was able to speak so freely when she didn't actually look at him.

He still stood before her, face unchanging, watching her words fall from her mouth, making her increasingly more uncomfortable.

"I need to ask something of you."

Sakura finally met his eyes, "What?"

"Don't leave the castle."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I already knew not to."

"Don't go outside period. Leave the castle, and I cannot find you. Leave the grounds, and I cannot protect you."

"Protect?..Why would-"

"Master!" Karin burst into Sasuke's bed chamber, huffing for air.

Sasuke simply turned his eyes in her direction, obviously annoyed.

Karin gasped between breaths, "The girl..I can't find her anywhere..What the hell? She was here the whole damn time?!"

"Do you need something?" Sakura's words came out much harsher than she had anticipated. She couldn't fight the annoyance from Karin's outburst or understand the root of it.

Karin shot her an awful look, pushing up her glasses, "Pissed because I ruined your little get-together? Get over it pinky!"

Sakura began to boil over, "I'm pretty sure I asked you a question."

She felt Sasuke's gaze slip back to her. She couldn't contain her anger any longer. No one will talk to her like that again.

Karin looked as if she were to implode, obviously not accustomed to being talked down to by anyone other than her beloved master.

"What's wrong Karin? Jealous?"

"Have you lost your mind!?" Karin burst into flames as she charged at their captive. Sakura wasn't expecting that, she froze wide eyed. Karin's flaming form was replaced in her vision with a black blur.

The back of Sasuke black sleeveless shirt was all she could see. He had moved fast. Too fast. He couldn't be human.

"S-Sasuke." Karin stammered in surprise.

Sasuke answered her with a tone Sakura hadn't heard him use since the night she met him. "Do not refer to me as anything other than your master."

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry, master.."

"She no longer requires her service. I will assign Suigetsu to watch her from now on. You're done here."

"But! You can't just let her talk to me like that!"

Sasuke obviously made a face that made her backpedal. Her face twisted in fear.

"Again..I apologize, my lord."

"Get out."

Karin bowed, avoiding eye contact, and stalked out of the room.

"Shut the door behind you." Karin paused, wanting to say something else. After a moment she decided against it and exited the room, slowly shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't mean to get her in trouble. I just didn't want to be talked down to anymore."

"You'll get used to it." Sasuke was obviously still reeling at the insolence of his subject, his tone still had not changed, his back still facing her.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke quickly turned to face her, sending waves of shock down her spine.

"That is how she is. That is how she has been for a long time. There is no changing her."

"O-oh..I thought you mean something else."

He seemed to be calming down. His eyebrow raised in a questioning expression.

"I thought you meant I would get used to it all. That I would get used to being talked down to."

"I don't think you would ever get used to that."

Sakura's cheeks reddened in her shock. Was that some sort of compliment?

"Hey..about what you said, before Karin came.."

"What of it?"

"Why do I need protecting?"

Sasuke started approaching her, making her knees buckle. She began to ramble.

"I just..Honestly I feel as if the only thing I need protecting from is..is..is uh.."

Sasuke closed the distance between them in two strides, letting his breath coat her face as he spoke.

"From what?"

What was his problem? He knew damn well she couldn't form coherent sentences when he was this close. He also knew exactly what would happen if he ever tried to touch her again..

"You." Her voice surprised her. It came out much stronger than she could have anticipated. She almost smiled at the small triumph.

Warmth traveled up the small of her back. She instinctively turned towards the sensation, only to have her head moved securely back in place with three hard fingers.

"Are you afraid?"

Her lashes fluttered as his breath swept over her, "No."

The warmth on her back pulled her closer as she began to notice his features practically melting into her. He was so close. Too close.

"Please..stop.." her expression definitely didn't match her words. He was intoxicating, and she hated him for it.

"Is that what you want?"

Sakura blinked in confusion, "What do you want from me, Sasuke?"

She felt the hand on her back twitch, his nails softly scratching her skin.

"Answer me." Was all he could reply.

"I want you to tell me what I'm really doing here. That's what I want."

"I think I've made that clear." His lips grazed her own. She couldn't tell whether it was by accident or not. She didn't want to know.

Her hands began to shake, her lips began to quiver. He was lonely. That's what it was. He needed someone, a companion. Someone to warm his bed at night. That someone would not be her as long as she had a say in it.

"S-Stop..stop."

"No."

Sasuke's hands found her waist as her pulled her body closer, molding into his own. She could feel everything. Every nook of his body was firmly planted on her own. She disposed the feeling that crept up in her stomach.

"Stop.." her breathy gasps did not match her requests.

His lips found her throat, and the moan that escaped her mouth betrayed her.

Sasuke growled in acceptance and dug his nails into her thighs, letting his lips trail up her jaw.

"No..no I won't."

"Won't what?" he asked against her jaw.

"I will not be your slave!" Sakura pressed as hard she could on his strong chest. Sasuke's lips halted at her words. He retracted from her body, created space between them, leaving her gasping for air.

As her vision focused, she noticed the sharp look on his face.

"Is that what you think you are?" His voice came out harsh, demanding an explanation.

"Of course I do! What the hell else am I here for? You won't explain anything to me, you won't even try."

"I told you before, you are not a prisoner here. You are not a slave, and you will not be taken advantage of. This is your home now."

"Then what the hell was that?! And I'm not a prisoner? You just got through telling me I can't even go outside!"

Sasuke's anger deepened, he cut his eyes at her, "For your own safety."

"Feeling me up is for me own safety too, huh?!"

"I don't recall you being unhappy about it."

Sakura wasn't expected that. She shook her head, hoping to hide the reddened blush on her cheeks. He was right.

"I..I don't like it."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! That's not how it works! I'm not like you. I don't do something like that with someone I barely know. I actually believe in getting to know someone. You know, falling for somebody? Have you ever heard of that?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he listened, he looked like she had revealed something huge to him. Like telling him the Earth wasn't flat.

He turned, attempting to make a quick exit.

"Hey wait!" she unconsciously took a step towards him

He turned his head slightly, gracing her with his profile, a hint of a smile on his lips, "If you're afraid I'll make you admit it aloud. Then you should be terrified."

With that, he was gone. Her knees finally gave out, sending her to the floor. She was finally alone, face as red as the flames of the still burning candles.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so proud of this story and all the incredible feedback I have received! You guys are amazing and please keep the reviews/messages coming. It gives such an incentive to keep writing and it also provides advice and suggestions for the story. I can't wait for everything to be revealed and to see who ended up guessing right:) Anywho, enjoy the 5** **th** **chapter of Yaju (the beast)!**

 _ **New and a bit alarming..who could have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming..but there's something in him that I simply didn't see..**_

Chapter 5

" _No matter what happens, I will always love you little brother."_

… _.._

Sasuke woke with a jolt. His fingers were painfully clinched into tight fists, sweat threatened to poor down his face.

He jerked the black silk sheets from his body, and stalked over to his wardrobe.

The old oak creaked as he opened the double doors, revealing what it held. The glass-incasing was still untouched by time. It looked just as clear and new as the day he first was given it. His fingers tightened around the knobs.

The rose the casing held, on the other hand, had changed, if you could call it a rose. Only two petals were left on its head. The green of its stem was now a dark malicious color. The thorns were far more menacing than they were the last time he looked upon it.

Two petals left.

The wall adjacent to his wardrobe cracked in small jagged lines as his fist collided with it.

…..

" _Where is he?" the question was spoken so monochromatically, almost inhuman._

" _Hear me out, he's doing this for good reason. He knows everything now, and wants to make things right."_

" _Blind vengeance will correct nothing. The wrongs of the past are just that, of the past."_

" _He's doing this for you, Itachi."_

 _Itachi grew silent, letting tensions lower between the two._

" _This is not his burden to bear, Kakashi. You know this."_

" _And so does Sasuke. Don't underestimate him. The boy knows what he's doing."_

" _What will happen when he succeeds? No one will believe his reasons, they will only see what he is; a murderer."_

" _If they do that's when we'll step in, problem solved."_

" _A rogue copy nin and an on-the-run convict's words mean nothing. We will be able to do nothing for him."_

 _Kakashi sighed, letting his gaze travel up at the stars in the forest clearing._

" _We can hide him."_

" _That will not work."_

" _Think about it, it would work. Let him seek vengeance, then hide him and his troupe away."_

" _I am not putting my own little brother in a box for the rest of his days."_

" _It'll only be until we sort everything out. It'd be temporary."_

" _And what happens if anything were to happen to us?"_

" _He'd stay there, forever."_

Kakashi physically shook off the memory, knowing it would not help with his coping. Sasuke had learned to hate him, blaming him for everything; and rightfully so. They had made a mistake, a huge mistake. Kakashi closed his eyes again.

" _So, this is where you two have been hiding him."_

 _Kakashi's feet planted firmly into the castle courtyard._

" _Itachi's dead, Kakashi. You have no other alliances, give it up."_

" _I think Itachi passed happily, knowing Danzou beat him to the grave."_

 _Madara cursed, spitting onto the ground, his spit disintegrating before reaching the dirt as the once invisible barrier glowed a bright green._

" _You know what? I won't kill you. Not today, at least."_

" _How considerate of you." Kakashi smoothly barked back._

 _Madara bellowed a gruffly laugh, "I'll have the little brat."_

" _And how do you suppose you'll accomplish that?"_

" _You see this?" Kakashi's eyes widened in fear as he took in what Madara took from his cloak pocket._

" _The black color is said to symbolize the unattainable and the impossible." Madara flashed the copy ninja a wide grin before continuing. "I've been wondering when to use this..I think this is the perfect opportunity, don't you think? By the look on your face..I shouldn't have to explain what this is. But, I'm feeling pretty talkative and you may not be completely informed. You see..the wielder of this rose can give it to anyone. The recipient well..let's just say they won't be too pleased with the gift. The giver can create terms, any terms he or she deems appropriate. After the last petal falls, and the terms are still not met, the recipient will die. So, without any further ado.."_

 _The rose disappeared from his oversized hands in a slight blink of Kakashi's eyes._

" _No!"_

" _Oh, yes the terms. I might as well let you know so you can send on the message. Since brotherly love is what got him here, I suggest he find himself a woman. You know, the boy's got to get laid. He is far too obsessed with that brother of his." Madara bellowed another laugh at Kakashi's increasing annoyance, "He must find another that will love him like he loved his beloved older brother. Oh…and another thing. Another term is that he will know nothing of your involvement. As of this moment, now with the rose in his possession, I think I'd like him to not know anything about you at all. Let his hatred for the ones that murdered his own brother fall on your shoulders. You know..because technically speaking it is your fault."_

 _Kakashi's one red eye flared as his face twisted in fury._

… _.._

Sakura woke to a fresh new array of dresses and golden jewelry. This time, there was a note. Written in the most exquisite handwriting she had ever seen.

 _Get dressed. Meet me in the library._

Was it from Sasuke? The handwriting was beautiful, yet not feminine. What the hell does he really want with her? She was tired of games, and out of patience.

Sakura settled for the light gold gown with the heart neckline. It was intensely low cut, but the shallowest of all her options. She blushed in the mirror at her reflection. Her freshly washed hair smelled like roses, to her disgust. She didn't want to smell attractive in any way. She wished she would have skipped the bath.

Shivers ran up her spine as air sept through the tall slit in the gown. She took a deep breath, praying for strength, and exited her cell.

Down the grand staircase and to the right down the short corridor was the library she first saw Sasuke's entire form. He had given her fear she could have never imagined, and something else.

There he was. In all his irritating glory. His back was to her, facing the giant fireplace that was set ablaze. Another sleeveless shirt, he had to be doing it on purpose by this point. It was white this time, showcasing all his best features.

He didn't turn when she entered.

"It's so beautiful in here."

"It is."

Sakura slowly stepped closer, staring at the fire as well. She peered over, only seeing his profile. "Did you need something?"

His eyes turned in her direction, meeting her own. Her breath audible caught in her throat, "You told me you liked medicine."

"Yes, what about it?"

His left hand moved from his pocket and in front of her face matter of factly. It was drenched in blood.

"What happened?!" her hands instinctively flew to his forearm, turning it hoping to get a better view.

"Can you fix it?"

"Y-yes. It's just some broken skin, I don't think there are any broken bones. You'll be pretty bruised up though. Can you move it?"

Sasuke answered by slowly flexing his fingers.

"Come on" Sakura led him to the oversized plush chair closest to the fire.

Sasuke obliged, taking a seat. Sakura pulled up the matching ottoman to sit on as she worked.

"Do you have any-" before she finished her Sasuke raised from his other pocket a medic kit.

"Oh..uh great." She began inspecting the wound, "Doesn't Karin usually do this?"

"She's busy." His eyes wouldn't leave her face, she fought the urge to look up at him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?'

"I hit a wall."

"Why?! There's no way, your hand would be shattered!"

"It's the truth." His eyes finally roamed over to her work.

"Why?"

"I remembered something."

"Remembered what?"

His eyes slid back to her own, they looked uncharacteristically saddened.

"Are you okay?.." What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't care what was wrong with him. If he hit a wall and almost broke his own hand, he deserved it, and much more.

His eyes slightly widened, something she wouldn't have caught if she wasn't this close. She could smell his scent, the most beautiful smell of masculinity and pine. She mentally kicked herself.

"That hurts." His gaze fell to his bloody hand. She had wrapped it too tightly, tightening more as she became lost in her thoughts.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She went back to bandaging, hoping he wouldn't speak to her again.

She finally finished and found herself smiling proudly at her masterpiece.

"All done!" his eyes were on her again.

"Thank you." His response almost sounded sincere.

"Yo-You're uh..welcome.." She suddenly found herself unable to form coherent sentences. She had too much on her mind.

He was obviously done speaking, his eyes were still on her face, his expression unreadable.

"You can trust me, you know. It's not like I can go running off telling anyone your business." She opted to stare at the fire, it was easier to talk to him that way.

His eyes turned back to the fire as well, to her relief. "It was a dream. A dream of a memory."

His candor surprised her, she found herself staring at him again, "What was the memory about?"

"My older brother."

"The one that owns this castle?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, she hit a nerve.

"Is he..no longer with us?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..I didn't know, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"He was murdered, because of me."

"That's awful..I'm so sorry..it couldn't have been your fault."

"It was." He quickly interrupted.

Sakura felt sheepish. This was obviously a very intimate discussion that she'd rather not have.

"Let's talk about something else, kay?" Sakura found herself not being able to stop the smile stretching across her face as she watched the shock on his own.

For a moment, she could've sworn she saw a harmless smirk grace his mouth.

"You can learn more here, about medicinal practices."

"That actually sounds..really great. I'd love that. I could learn to do more invasive procedures and practice if any of you get hurt. Then I can show the villagers how to do it and teach..and teach them.."

Sasuke's eyes saddened as he watched her light expression fade.

How long was she going to be here, truly? Forever? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her days having awkward intense small talk with this beast of a person?

A hot tears ran down her right cheek without her permission, she hadn't realized she was crying.

His rough finger caught it before it made its way to her jaw, making her flush uncontrollably.

"Stop doing that."

His finger froze in place, "Doing what?"

"Touching me. I can't think straight."

His fingers spread across the arch of her jaw, turning her face towards him.

"I don't want you to think straight." His breath was hitting her face again, this time closer than ever before.

His stone fingers pulled her face up, closer to his own.

"How long are you going to keep me here, Sasuke?"

His advance stopped, frozen in place. "Am I really that unbearable, Sakura?"

Her name rolling off his tongue was indescribable. He put emphasis on every syllable, leaving her trembling.

"Sakura?"

He obviously knew the hold he had on her, by using it once again.

And she let herself go.


	6. Chapter 6

**So you guys finally got a sneak peak of Kakashi and Itachi's involvement and what exactly Sasuke's terms are while he is imprisoned. Just to help everyone along:** _Italics_ **between ellipsis means a flashback or dream, random sentences written in** _italics_ **are thoughts, and ellipsis breaks mean a change in scene. I hope that helps! Thank you to everyone for the incredible feedback, this is definitely one of my most beloved stories.**

" _ **There's something sweet and almost kind..but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure..I wonder why I didn't see it there before.."**_

Chapter 6

He felt the muscles in her body relax at the sound of her name on his tongue. So it seems the effect she had on him, he also had on her. Interesting.

He halfheartedly attempted to slow his steadily racing heartbeat as excitement boiled in his chest. He used the hand not holding her face firmly in place to wrap around her small frame, pulling her in.

The movement seemed to disturb her thoughts. She blinked, taking her gaze up from his lips and into his eyes. Those eyes. They were incredible. They were the first thing he had noted about her, and they become more and more unreadable and unattainable with every passing day.

His grip tightened on her back, threatening her to not move. He pushed his head forward, down closer to hers, letting his lips graze her own.

It all had happened too quickly. He didn't even see it. He was only left with the aftermath. His slightly stinging cheek pulsed with the memory.

His vision had flashed from her emerald eyes to the crimson of the fire before he could detest. He had loosened his grip on her as soon as her palm met his face. To his disbelief, she stayed. She hadn't gone running off in tears like the first time they were alone together, when he had completely lost control. She wasn't looking at him with fury like she probably should. She wasn't looking at him at all.

She had backed away a few steps, obviously aware of how hard she had struck him and visibly apologetic. She stared at the fire in what looked like shame, holding the most likely harmed hand close to her chest.

She was unreadable, so unpredictable. Unfortunately for her, it was increasing his interest. She was something.

He smirked, turning his body to the fireplace and placing his hands in his deep pockets.

"I-I'm sorry..you have been nothing but kind to me. I just.."

"You will never see me more than a capturer." He hadn't planned to say it aloud.

She stole a surprised glance at him. How could she? How could she even see him as a friend? He stole her from her mother, banishing her to a life within the palace. She would never love him. She couldn't, and he knew it.

"If you'll excuse me." He deadpanned, turning on his heel towards the dark exit.

"Wait!"

He paused, one foot infront of the other, unable to look at her.

"I..I think there's something wrong with me."

He slightly turned his head, "Something wrong?"

She looked away shyly, "Yes. It's like I..It's like I hate you and something..something else..at the same time. I can't shake it. I can't read myself. My body just moves. It just reacts when you're around, when you touch me..I don't know what I want. But I do know, I know..I..I know what you want from me.."

Sasuke's body stiffened, he held his breath.

"I've read almost every book in our village's shop in the past year. From anatomy to folklore stores. Stories like one about an incubus living within the woods. The stories goes that he preys on beautiful young women, stealing them away and…and..taking them." She blushed furiously. When he answered her with only silence, she continued. "Kakashi, the bookkeeper, always told me to go on a journey to find him myself when I laughed at his stories of actually meeting the incubus. He told me of how handsome the demon was and how irresistible to young women he could be. But he also told me of how the incubus was no demon, but a boy. A boy alone and looking for something."

His fist tightened at the sound of Kakashi's name. He was attempting to have her come here?

"Why are you telling me this?" He hadn't turned to her, he couldn't look into those eyes in the off chance she could read every thought he had.

"I think…" she took a deep breath, gaining confidence in her words, "I think you're him. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before..and I also think that both stories are true."

"Both?" he turned towards her, meeting her eyes and watching her confidence slightly falter.

"Y-yes."

He flitted behind her, using chakra he hadn't in a long time. He watched her muscles coil and tighten as she likely felt his breath on her back. He could smell her, roses.

Sasuke leaned forward, watching her pale pink hair bounce as he spoke.

"Remind me, which parts do you think to be true?"

He watched the shiver his breath gave her go up her spine and down her arms. Her breathing became heavy.

"I know you only want me for one thing, and part of me at some moments hope it isn't that. Sometimes I truly believe you're a kind person. But other times..other times I'm reminded you only want me…only want me for.."

So that's what this was about. The bite, the slap, the temperament. She thought he was the demon of night stories, an incubus only wanting sex and violence. She must have been muling it over in her head as she stared at the fire, the finalization occurring as she recalled the stories of the demon and Kakashi's words.

He had to tell her the truth. If he didn't, he would be doomed. For who could love a demon, a beast?

"Sakura."

She gasped as his hand brushed her hair from her neck, leaving it open to his lips. They brushed her skin as he spoke, "Sakura, I would never take from you what you did not wish for me to take."

He slowly backed off, leaving her to her thoughts. He started towards the exit again, "I am not what you think I am, but I'd love to hear more of your theories."

….

Sakura watched his form disappear before her eyes in a small cloud of dust. Her knees had buckled for so long she felt like she was going to pass out. She left herself collapse onto the carpet, letting the fire warm her back and dry the tear threatening to poor from her right eye.

She instinctively slapped him out of anger and fear, that prompted her to remember a book of folklore she had read with a story of a young lady feeling the same way. The same way for a beautiful boy in a beautiful castle. Before he took her everything, before he took her life.

She decided to confront him about it. Part of her hoped he wasn't who she thought he was. Part of her saw the kind side of him, the side that made her almost feel safe, the side that intrigued her so much she no longer thought out escape plans in her head at night.

She shuddered, what the hell was wrong with her? If he wasn't the demon, he was definitely something else. Maybe Kakashi was telling the truth. But Sasuke was always so seductive, so mysterious in everything he did. Which sounded a lot more like the story about a ravenous demon. But what kind of demon would back off whenever she showed disinterest?

…..

Kakashi' visit, his words to Sakura, his banter at the gate, it was all according to plan. Kakashi planned it all from the start. Although, the mother stumbling upon the castle was an added bonus to get the ball rolling. Kakashi was toying with him, asking to take back the very girl he coaxed into coming there. But why?

"Karin." Sasuke stopped his advance down the corridor. The flame haired woman flitted to his side immediately, kneeling.

"Master."

"Bring Kakashi to me."

She stood in disbelief, "What?! But you jus-"

He flashed her crimson red eyes, "I wasn't asking."

Karin backed off, "Yes, my master." And disappeared.

….

Sakura dragged herself back to her room, emotionally drained, and actually excited to lock herself up in her cell.

She decided on a long hot bath to soothe her rattling brain. She didn't want to think about him anymore, she didn't want to think at all.

She ran the bath and settled into to the grand deep tub, letting bubbles form from her mouth.

She rose out of the water some, staring into her reflection. "I can't shake it..I should hate him. But.."

"But you don't. Some would say that's love, Princess."

Sakura froze in fear at the eerie voice echoed in the bathroom. She sunk deeper into the water, hoping to cover herself from the intruder. That voice was definitely not Sasuke's or Karin's.

"Who's there?!" her failed attempt at sounding brave was laughable. She prayed for the stranger to show himself soon, so she could plant her fist in his mouth.

"Nope, keep looking."

Sakura kept glancing around the room, growing more and more irritated.

"Show yourself you coward!"

"I have, you're just too dense to find me." The voice burst into a bellowing laugh, then she recognized it.

Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye, it was coming from her bath water. A new reflection was staring back at her through the ripples, one she knew all too well.

She let out a deafening scream and leapt from the bath, grabbing a small hand towel from the sink, only being able to cover one area at a time.

"What the hell!?" she screamed into the water.

Suigetsu rose from it, fully clothed, and dry.

"What..what the hell are you?"

Suigetsu smirked, "I think I'll leave that story for another time. Oh and don't worry, I'm not a pervert."

Sakura lost it, "NOT A PERVERT? What do you think you're doing now?"

Suigetsu threw up his hands in surrender, "Look I'm sorry this was the only way to get your attention. I knocked on the door and everything but you didn't answer."

"So you came into my bath?!" Sakura was praying he'd make a move on her so she could have an excuse to rip him to shreds.

"Come on now, Princess." Suigetsu stepped out of the tub "I didn't mean any harm. I do, however, want to hear the rest of your little monologue."

Sakura went red, "I-I wasn't talking about anything. And if I was, it is none of your business."

Suigetsu stepped closer, Sakura struggled to cover everything up, "You know Princess, you're actually falling for him. You're falling for him and you don't even know it. All I've got to say is you better hurry up and realize it, you know, before it's too la-"

A light blue ray of flickered light cut between the distance of Sakura and Suigetsu. She heard something along with it, birds maybe? It was obviously dangerous, from the look Suigetsu was giving it.

His head quickly spun in the direction it had came as it retreated back to its wielder.

Suigetsu threw himself to the ground in a deep bow, "Sasuke, I didn't mean any harm."

The light retracted back into Sasuke's left hand. He stood in her bathroom doorway, giving Suigetsu a glare she hoped he'd never give her.

"What did you mean then?"

"You requested her presence so I went to get her. When she didn't open the door I got worried so I-"

"So you snuck in on her." Sasuke's words came through grinding teeth.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I promise I didn't mean anything by it."

"Get out."

Suigetsu looked up at his master like he had won his own castle. He bowed again and again as he slumped out of the room.

Sasuke seemed to calm down almost instantly with the lack of Suigetsu's presence. His eyes followed up from the ground towards her, taking in something below her neck.

"What?" what was he looking at?

His eyes forcibly found her confused eyes, before she realized. She squealed and attempted to lift the small towel that had betrayed her.

She avoided his stare, "T-Thank you for that. But if you could uhm..let me get dressed."

He approached her as she babbled, obviously not caring for what she had to say. His hands found her upper thighs, lifting them up onto the sink.

She squealed again in surprise as he bare backside found the cold metal. She struggled with the towel again.

"What are you doing?" she attempted to sound alarmed, hoping he would back off. But she betrayed herself. Her words came out breathy, dreamlike.

Sasuke let out a growling sound she hadn't heard before, he closed the distance between them.

His lips crashed onto her own to her relief. Part of her had been waiting on the intimate interaction for a long time. Part of her wanted to vomit.

She felt an intense chill in her front as she opened her eyes and noticed her towel had found the floor. She attempted to break away, to jump down and reclaim it, and to reclaim logical thinking.

He noticed, and intensified his stone grip on her thighs as he pulled her into him. She felt his body between her legs as his lips travelled down her neck. She couldn't think straight this way, she couldn't think at all. It had to be stopped.

"Sasuke.." he obviously mistook her tone, as he pulled off his sleevless shirt. The sight of his bare chest caused her heart to palpitate. She couldn't remember what she called his name for. She couldn't remember her own name.

His lips found her own again as his palms found her chest. Her legs tightened around his waist as she fought back a moan.

"Don't hold back on me." He growled in her mouth, and she almost fainted.

She unconsciously let her fingers drift all over his chest and down his abs, finding his pants. She began pulling at them, a gesture he understood.

"Oh God, Oh God I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke glared at the annoyance in the doorway threatening to interrupt.

Sakura still let her head rest on the wall behind her with her eyes closed, gasping for air.

Karin was backing away, covering her eyes.

"I-I-I'm so so sorry, master. But Kakashi is here. "

Sasuke glared more at the drop of his name around Sakura. His look terrified Karin as she realized what she had done.

Sakura slowly gained consciousness, letting her eyes find Karin, "Kakashi? Kakashi from the village? Why is he here?"

Sasuke did not loosen his grip on her, he had let his hands travel back down to her thighs and turned his body in hopes to shield her form from Karin's view.

"Hey! Someone answer me! How do you all know Kakashi?"

Sasuke still wouldn't look up at her, and Karin looked as if she was going to have a heart attack.

Sakura attempted to push Sasuke off, to no prevail. He was like a statue.

"Answer me! Sasuke!"

"Karin, wait for me at the gate." Sasuke's face softened as he realized he had no chance. If he did, it was long gone now.

When Karin's running feet were replaced by the slam of the bedroom door, Sasuke pulled away. He placed her back down on solid ground, finding a whole towel out of the nearby cabinet and handing it over, all without looking at her once.

He put his shirt back on fluidly, and started for the door.

"Wait!"

He kept walking. "Sasuke!"

Finally, he stopped in the doorway. One foot in, one out.

"Why?..How do you know Kakashi? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything about me."

He would give her back to Kakashi. It was what she deserved from this life. He had no chance anymore. She couldn't love him. Who could ever love a beast?


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! An update! I truly hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am. Trust me, there is so much more to come. If you like don't forget to leave a review or contact me letting me know what you think! Anyway, enough dabbling, enjoy.**

 _Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.._

 _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared.._

Chapter 7

Sasuke's words sealed her fate. She finally made her decision. She was frozen. Standing on the cold tile of the bathroom they had spent such an intimate time together only moments ago.

The way his eyes cut into her as he glanced over his shoulder further cemented her decision.

She had to leave.

His disappearance from her room set her plan into motion. Sakura packed nothing, she took nothing, only the clothes she wore the day he brought her here.

They had been cleaned, they smelled like him.

Sakura ran towards the bathroom, bathing her old clothes in the fancy powders and scents available to her. She grunted and swore, begging the scent to be muffled.

"Aargh!" Sakura's fist clutching the powdered puff slammed into the luxurious counter. A spot of water appeared on the sink. Then another, and another..

Sakura looked up at her face in the grand mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red with anger, but the water spewing over gave her away.

 _How could he? How dare he? And how could I?_

She slammed her fist into the counter again, her hand throbbed. "Why!?"

…

Sasuke let his feet drag as he approached the gate. It was getting dark, and the wind was picking up. He let the icy breeze pierce his face, punishing him for his ignorance.

Karin met him at the entrance to their prison, holding down her hair as the wind whipped through it.

She couldn't meet his eyes, "Suigetsu contacted him. He's on his way."

"Good."

"Is it over?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Yes."

Karin could no longer hold her tongue, her grip on her emotions broke. Tears slowly swam down her cheeks.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Sasuke..you..you don't deserve this. Any of this."

When she knew he wasn't going to answer, she continued, "Please forgive me!" Her knees struck the ground, her palms gripped at the dirt.

"Stop."

"No! You don't deserve this Sasuke. You deserve a real love, a real life."

"I don't."

Startled at his candor, Karin quickly glanced up through the fresh tears.

"I took a daughter from her mother. I used fear and sex as a way of control over the one thing I don't have power over. I taught a young woman to hate me. I lied to and isolated the only human being that is capable of saving us. I did to a stranger what Kakashi has done to us. I deserve this cell. It is everyone I have drug here to this hell with me that deserve anything else."

…

Sakura's eyes widened. She was enchanted. She couldn't move, the only sound was of her tears hitting the leaves of the bush she used as refuge.

Unable to crush out the scent of her capturer, Sakura changed into her own clothing and had escaped her room and later the castle without a person noticing.

She jumped into the nearby hedge as she noticed two extremely familiar figures blocking her escape.

Unfortunately, she was within ear shot.

Unfortunately, she had heard everything.

She felt her body sink further and further down into the hedge until Sasuke's form was no longer in view. She muffled her choking cries with her palm.

 _What is going on?!  
_

If he was a demon, then he is the first one in existence to admit his wrongdoing. If he was an incubus, then why did he back off from her? Why did he leave her in that bathroom?

Sakura's heart begged to burst from her chest. She clutched it, she knew what was happening.

The way his expression twisted in pain as he spoke made her want to choke, the meaning of his words made her shoulders slump with the pressure, the way Karin knelt down before him made her ears hot with anger.

"No..no please." She whispered out loud. She had to get out of here. She had to clear her head. She could never be able to think clearly with him around.

Her stomach flipped in knots as she remembered the way his hands felt. The very same hands that tightened in fists now.

"Stop. Stop." He voice was clearer now, firm. She had to leave.

The two must have exchanged a few more words before parting, because once she lifted her head to see again, he was gone. Karin was left sulking her way back up towards the grand doors.

Sakura slowly walked towards the gate, catching herself hoping she would be spotted. Her hands lightly touched the cold iron. The sun was setting, she could die in those woods. She hesitated, before silently slipped through.

She ran.

The wind was softer as she flitted through the trees, avoiding the main road yet staying within sight of it for direction. It got colder with every step. Her breath constantly fogged up her vision, her lungs stung with every inhale, her shins started to splint.

She stopped in her tracks. Staring into the face of what she feared were to happen. The wolf seemed to almost grin.

His pack was obviously not far, as he called to them and they answered with spine tingling consistency.

He slowly approached her, daring her to make any movement.

Sakura stood her ground, avoiding eye contact with the starving canine. Her shaking and buckling knees were giving her away, the wolf wasn't buying it.

He lunged. Teeth cute through her right bicep as she screamed with a shrill that pierced her own ears. It obviously startled the animal too, as he immediately let go, only to bite down again.

She let out another scream, clawing and grabbing at him. It eventually let go, waiting for a better opening. She quickly backed up, clutching her aching arm as blood dripped onto the dirt.

Part of her shirt stuck between the beast's teeth as he grinned back at her.

He lunged again. Sakura whipped her fist at him, planting a blow straight to his face. It let out a small cry before she jammed a thumb in its right eye. The wolf's cries and screams fell behind her as she ran.

She got further than she thought she would, at least, before another one of its brethren found her.

The vengeful brother wolf backed up before leaping into the air.

"I love you, mom." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

A sharp squeal cut into the crisp night air. When another moment passed and she had yet to feel any pain, Sakura opened her eyes.

"It's good to see you again." Familiar dark eyes grinned down at her. Their owner slung the now slain wolf off his shoulder onto the forest's floor.

"Kakashi!" Sakura quickly stood in greeting before being flung down on her knees by the pain in her right arm.

"We'll catch up another time, hm?" Kakashi kneeled to inspect her wound.

"K-Kakashi..how.."

"I was on the road for some work. It was by a complete miracle that I came across you."

"No..no…that's a..lie.."

Kakashi did not show surprise. He knew she was no fool.

"Sakura"

"How..do you know him?..Why didn't..why didn't you save me?.." her eyes met his own with the her own ferocity he loved so much. She did not ask with solace, she was angry.

"It's a long story, Sakura. One that isn't mine to tell."

"I've..heard that before."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, "You escaped." It wasn't a question.

"I think..I think he let me. Or maybe..he wanted me to leave."

"Hm. Regardless, we have to take you back. Karin can heal you." He began to lift her.

"Take me back!? Are you joking? I'm not doing anything until someone tells me everything. I deserve to know!"

"Like I said, it isn't my story to tell. And besides.." he let her go, speaking again as he stood, "Slow as ever. Jealous I got here first?"

"What? Who are you talk-"

Sakura looked around him, meeting the gaze of an all too familiar shadow.

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi sniffed the air, "By the smell of blood on your hands, I see you've slaughtered this guy's family on your way."

"The one that made her bleed."

His voice hit her ears in an eerily satisfying way. She felt safer than she could ever be.

Sasuke threw the bloody scrap of shirt the first wolf held captive in its teeth to the ground in front of them.

"Hm. What a gift. You're such a charmer, Sasuke." Kakashi teased.

Sakura bit her tongue in an attempt to muffle the stinging.

Sasuke's eyes never left her wound.

He barked "Kakashi."

"I know, but it is ultimately her choice."

Sasuke's fists tightened.

"P-Please..tell me.. ..everyth.." Sakura struggled to keep her mouth moving. She lost too much blood. Kakashi knelt beside her.

"Listen to me, you have two options. I can attempt to flit you to the nearest town or you can let Karin at the castle heal you. You have to choose. I won't force you."

Sakura's answer came out of her mouth before she could stop it. The word rang in her ears as she saw static.

"Sasuke."


	8. Chapter 8

**Didn't expect an update this soon?:) I apologize for the length of the latest chapter. I really liked the note it left off on so I decided to stop it there. This chapter will be longer, don't you worry. Enjoy.**

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.._

 _Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong.._

Chapter 8

"If I had not been already on my way, she would be dead. What a woman."

"Hmph. Your meddling worked in your favor, for once."

The voices were close enough to Sakura's ears that she could hear them breathe. She could hear Sasuke's shifting. Was he worried?

Sakura groaned, attempting to speak. Her eyes slowly opened before slamming shut. It was far too bright.

She heard the shutting of a curtain, and Kakashi's soft laughter.

"Where?.." Sakura croaked as her eyes slowly adjusted to the room.

Kakashi's kind expression entered her view. He was sitting on the bed she laid in, arms folded. He was far too comfortable.

"Your room."

Her heart squeezed with his answer. This wasn't her room. This was _his_ castle. _His_ extra room.

She must have been grimacing, for Kakashi laughed again.

"Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to you. I hope you can forgive me, Sakura."

Sasuke slowly propped herself up against the headboard. Forgetting the wound on her right arm, she put down all her weight on it. "Aagh!" A dark figure flitted to her side.

She looked up at the creature, praying it wasn't the owner of the voice she had heard earlier.

"I'll get Karin."

"No, it's alright. I'm alright." He didn't answer. By the look of his expression she could easily tell her did not believe her.

"Thanks..Sasuke" she looked away, hoping he'd walk back a few paces.

"You're right, Sakura." Kakashi chimed in, breaking the awkward silence.

She raised an eyebrow at him, ears still hot as she noted Sasuke still had not backed off.

"About?"

Kakashi met her questioning stare, "You deserve to know. I owe you that much."

Sakura opened her mouth in retort, but he raised his hand before continuing, "Please."

"As you can already tell, Sasuke and I know each other. Actually, he hates me. The only reason he's stomaching my presence right not is because of you."

Sakura sent her questioning brow towards Sasuke, "Because of me?"

"You should hear the truth, from someone you trust."

He knew. He knew she didn't trust him. At least he didn't know everything she thought about him. Everything she feels.

Sakura's face felt hot. She looked back to Kakashi, "So? Go on."

Kakashi shared a glance with Sasuke as he half smiled, "You're blushing."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance while Sakura begged her cheeks to calm down with her palms.

"I really hope you can express forgiveness. To not just me."

Sakura knew where he was going, and did not ask him to elaborate.

He smiled again, "Alright, fine. Here goes."

Kakashi got up and disappeared into thin air. Sakura threw her hands through the now vacant area. "What?! How!?" 

"Wait."

Sasuke's voice was kinder now, gentler. Kakashi really did put him on edge, even just by being in the same room.

Another breath passed, and Kakashi returned in the same sudden fanfaire he had before.

"Where did you go?! How did you go?!"

Kakashi only returned a giggle. He was holding something.

Kakashi handed the foreign object to her, placing it gently in her lap. It was a framed photograph.

The old wooden frame looked as if it had been thrown around a couple of times, yet the picture inside remained untouched.

It was a photo of Sasuke, but with longer hair and tired eyes. His hair was pulled pack in a loose ponytail. There was a child on his back. But that child looked like Sasuke, too. Actually, he looked more like Sasuke than Sasuke did.

"What is this?.."

"My brother."

Sakura's gears set into place as she realized the older boy with tired eyes must have been his brother, and he was the young boy laughing on his back.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi chimed in again.

She looked towards the picture again, letting her fingers run over child Sasuke.

"What happened to him?"

She knew he had to have been long passed. He wasn't around, that she could tell. And it was obviously a touchy subject.

"He was murdered." Kakashi's words made Sasuke's knuckles crack.

He ignored it, "Several years ago, Itachi and I were very close. But not as close as he was to Sasuke. A lot of things happened, and we were both shunned from our village. We were rogue, on the run. Sasuke took it upon himself to seek vengeance for his beloved brother, to clear his name once and for all."

"Why? What did you and Itachi do?"

"My brother slaughtered our entire family."

Sakura's surprised stare was uncontrollably rude, but she couldn't help it. This poor boy.

"How did you get revenge?"

"I killed the man that made him do it."

A million and one questions swirled around Sakura's head. They would be here all day if they kept being this vague.

"T-Then what?"

"A new foe decided to come out of hiding. One more powerful than you can imagine." Kakashi answered.

"Powerful?"

He nodded, "One powerful enough to keep Sasuke and the others locked in a cell without bars."

"But why? How?"

"This new foe didn't take it well when Sasuke murdered a comrade of his, so he took his own vengeance. He murdered Itachi. After that, I did exactly as Itachi instructed before he died. I hid his beloved brother. Unfortunately, it back fired."

Sasuke seemed to be hearing this part of his own story for the first time as well.

"The foe, Madara, cursed Sasuke and the others. He made their safe house into their prison, and their coffin."

"I..I still don't understand."

"Like in every curse, there is a way to break it."

"Then what is it? Tell us! If you've known all this time then why have you kept him here?! Is that why Sasuke can't stand you?! Just look at him! He's on edge just with you around!"

Kakashi gave her a sly grin, "You seem very invested in this, Sakura."

Sakura leaned back, looking for a rebuttal, "I.."

"There are term to the curse, terms Madara knew would be almost impossible to meet. Not only that, but he set a due date."

"So what is it? And what the hell does this all have to do with me?"

"The terms are that Sasuke must be loved by another the way he loved his own brother. But not only that, it has to be even more. It has to be partnership love, romantic love. One that very few in this life truly have."

"So.."

"I used you."

Sasuke's words cut through her ears. She cupped her hand over her gaping mouth, begging her tears not to spill over. Her eyes burned.

"I knew you were safe here. That's why I didn't come for you. I thought..I thought you could help."

"No."

"Sakura?"

"No, I don't believe it."

"Sakura please," Kakashi pleaded.

But it was too late.

Sakura met Sasuke's watching eyes with a burning fury, "How dare you?! After everything? Using me? Really? You think I'll buy that?! Do you think I'm stupid? If you were using me you would have never came after me last night. If you were using me you would never back off when I ask you to. If I was just a pawn you wouldn't have slaughtered the very wolf that attacked me because you thought I was dead! You're so infuriating it makes me want to explode. You keep me up at night. There isn't a minute in the damn day I don't think about you. You can never be honest with me, from the very beginning. And the minute you slip up, you go right back to your grumpy brooding like always! Why couldn't you just be honest with me? Even now you spit this bull shit about using me when in reality you did the very opposite! If all you had to do is get me to fall in love with you, you could have been kind instead of cruel and distant! Deep down you don't want to be loved. Deep down you know you don't deserve it. And dammit Sasuke I hate you more than anything on this planet but deep down I love you so much I can't stand it! Unless you're going to start telling me the truth go away and let me leave!"

Sasuke looked as if he saw his brother's ghost. Kakashi smiled the largest grin she had ever seen him wear.

"I said go!"

"Sakura" Sasuke's voice slipped around her soul

"No. No don't say my name." she looked away like a spoiled child. Kakashi was no longer at the foot of her bed. "Where did he-"

A stone hand found her jaw, pulling it to meet its master. Sasuke's breath was on her face, his lips grazed her own as he spoke, "I love you too."

…

Kakashi stood, leaning against the wall adjacent to Sakura's room. His grin still had not subsided. By the intensity of the harsh breaths and moans coming from behind the bedroom's door, he knew Sasuke was a prisoner no more.

…

Naruto had visited Sakura's home every day since she stormed off at their engagement party. He could never understand her. Such a beautiful girl always having her nose in a book and a stick up her ass. He had to talk some sense into her.

Tsunade and Sakura both left for what he was told work in another town. When Tsunade returned alone, he started digging.

When she got sick and was bed ridden, and still no sign of Sakura, he took matters into his own hands.


End file.
